Psy
The Psy are a subgroup of humans that have various psychic powers that range from minimal to off the scale powerful. The designations include: * Tk (Telekinesis) which include the sub designations: Tk-Cell and Tk-V * E (Empath) * Tp (Telepaths) * J (Justice) * M (Medical) * F (Foresight) which includes the sub designaton: B * Ps (Psychometry) * X like Sienna Lauren General These powers are measured on a Gradient from 0 - 10 though sometimes they are off the charts, which is when they are called Cardinals. All Psy require "feedback" from other minds or will die in seconds, a telepathic gradient of 1 is thus considered the minimum for survival. The Psy have lighter, weaker bones than human or changelings, and are thus more fraglie. Hawke states that a changeling can absorb 5 time as much punishment as a Psy. One suggestion given for why Psy are physically weak is because their minds and abilities are their greatest weapons. Since Silence began, Psy children are now usually fertilized in a petry dish and checked for possible genetic flaws - similar to designer babies. Following on from this, it is not unlikely for two high Gradient ranking individuals to have a child so their child can be high Gradient or even a Cardinal. Cardinals Cardinals are off the Gradient Charts, meaning that they are incredibly powerful. They also have special eyes that have stars in them which is normally how people can recognise if someone is a Cardinal or not unless they wear eye contacts. In very rare, exceptional cases, a Kaleb Krycheck happens where a Psy is a double cardinal though currently he is the only one who is the most powerful. Powerful enough to cause earthquakes without using all of his power. Some Cardinals include: Sascha Duncan, Sienna Lauren, Faith NightStar and Kaleb Krychek. Life Before Silence Before Silence was in place, the Psy had emotions, were full of them but that also came with heavy negatives. The rate of suicide and the insane were through the roof so the council at the time, thinking that they were doing the best for everyone decided to remove all emotion from the Psy Race. This of course caused some protestors but they were quickly wiped out except for the few who excaped and began the Forgotten. Life During Silence Life during Silence was hard, cruel, deadly, painful and dreadfully cold, not at all good except for the fact that it stopped several people from becoming insane. Silence had taken away all their emotions and with it, their morals, making them power-hungry and non-regretful. It allowed psychopaths to wander free, torturing and killing anybody they wanted to without fear of retribution. It was a horrible time in history but without it we would not have this series. Without Silence, Sascha would never have met Lucas and Hawke would have never met Sienna. Since Silence began, Psy children are now usually fertilized in a petry dish and checked for possible genetic flaws - similar to designer babies. Following on from this, it is not unlikely for two high Gradient ranking individuals to have a child so their child can be high Gradient or even a Cardinal. Children also grew up without their parents love and were forced to do brutal things and fear rehabiliton because your mind would become like a vegetable if you had to be rehabilitated. If you were in the Arrow Squad, you were also put through torture. It was also hard on the E's especially. When Silence first came into play, they had to be basically wiped from existence, forced to the edge when their species became non emotional and had no need for them anymore. Many E's died of grief and pain, never being able to survive without emotion as it was ingrained in their very designation, very being. But it is also E's that have to save everyone in the end because the Psynet simply cannot survive without them. Psy Council In most of the first Psy Changeling series, there was a Psy Council that slowly disintegrated over the books. It was originally made up of 7 councillors that changed several times after councillors were killed. Most of them were corrupt or evil with only three being what you would call good: Nikita Duncan, Kaleb Krychek and Anthony Kyriakus. Ming LeBon is still alive but could not in any way be counted as a good person except for the fact that he is holding Europe up while Tatiana Rika-Smythe is Kaleb's prisoner. Arrows Their Leader is Aden Kai with the second in command being Vasic. They include some of the most dangerous men and women Psy in the world, the only place where others understand the scariness of their powers' nature. Those who aren't in the Arrow Squad but incredibly powerful are those who belong to the Mercant or NightStar clans. Those who are still highly dangerous or powerful are connected to the Arrow Squad in some way: Kaleb basically owns them, Stefan is classified as one but was thought to be too unstable to be in the Squad and Ming LeBon tried to control them, causing them to go to Kaleb. They are the dark, secret assassins of the Psy World because every race needs someone to cut out the criminals. Families and Clans * PsyClan NightStar Head: Anthony Kyriakus This clan is famous for its foreseers, having the most in all of the world. Not only do they have the most powerful forseers in the world, they also include B (Backsight) Psy and Ps-Psy (Psychometry). Members include Faith NightStar (Best F of her generation), Juniper, Carina and Tanique. * PsyClan PacificRose This clan includes Sione, the only F-Psy, who could rival Faith at times in accuracy. * Duncan family Head: Nikita Duncan Under her tutelage and her mother's, Reina Duncan, it is now one of the most influentual in the net. Nikita is the mother of Sascha Duncan who is mated to Lucas Hunter which is why the Duncan family now have very close ties to DarkRiver. They are also incredibly powerful in the business world. * Marshall family They changed their last name to Marshall because of the former councillor, Marshall Hyde. The man who is in charge of this family is Pax Marshall who is a rising power in the PsyNet. * Mercant family Head: Ena Mercant Known for there business endeavors, this shadow family sticks to themselves though if they give their full trust in you, you better be prepared for it. Nobody messes with them as even the Arrows know that if the Mercants want a body to stay buried, it will stay buried. They are classified as a Shadow power. One of the Mercant's and Ena's protegee is Silver Mercant, aid/secretary to Kaleb. * Liu family * Lauren family This family defected from the net, when they all were slated for rehabilitation. No one knew, they actually survived the SnowDancer wolves and lived hidden in their territory until recently. They are a high gradient cardinal level family with Sienna, Sienna's mum and Toby all being Cardinals and Judd being a triple high gradient psy and Walker also being high on the gradient. A very powerful family with only one thing they wanted, to be a family and be safe. Category:Psy Category:Psy family groups